Dont know Time Naruhina
by JouninTroublesome
Summary: This is basically a story that is about Naruto and Hinata getting together, each chapter has a song to it.
1. Chapter 1

_Song fic, Naruhina._

Naruto yelped in happy-ness as he jumped up and down, pumping fists into the air. Sakura Haruno had just said yes to a date with him. He picked her up and swirled her around in his arms, at least until she used a chakra based punch and knocked him over the head, sending him to the ground in agony.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan" Said Naruto as he looked at the ground, "Im just happy…"

Sakura stared in awe at the boy before her, "Its ok Naruto…I will see you at Hinata's party tonight…ok?" She looked at Naruto in amusement as he scoffed down a bowl of ramen.

"Ok Sakura-Chan!" replied Naruto pleased.

Sakura slowly strutted out of the ramen bar as Naruto ordered another bowl of miso ramen.

Across the street, behind a bush sat Hinata. If you asked her, she would swear she wasn't stalking anyone. She looked down at the ground as wet liquid escaped her pale face and hit the said ground. Hinata Hyuuga Sat behind a bush crying.

* * *

At Hinata's party that night, everyone had arrived with a date. Offcourse everyone but Hinata and Kiba, so they decided to go as friends.

Hinata was up in her bathroom, afraid to go outside; she knew everyone's eyes would be on her. She hated attention.

She slowly checked over herself one more time in the mirror and headed to the bathroom door. She slowly twisted the door knob and stepped out into the corridor. She slowly walked down the corridor and to the stairs which led down into the party. She was still a bit upset at the whole Naruto and Sakura dating thing, but managed to get by.

She met Kiba down at the end of the stairway and he looked at her in astonishment, "Hina-chan, you look beautiful…" at this Hinata blushed, "Thankyou" She replied.

He intertwined his arm with hers and began to open the door. Everyone in the party stopped to look towards them, Hinata began to blush.

They walked down slowly out into the court yard, the wind tussling Hinata's pure white dress which clung to each curve.

Naruto, who had been enjoying a chat with Chouji, had been abruptly quiet as he noticed Hinata come down the stairs slowly.

He stood, mouth agape, staring at her, each curve and lump catching his eye.

* * *

About half an hour into the party Naruto and Sakura had decided to approach Hinata.

_You give your hand to me  
Then you say hello_

Naruto walked up to her and extended his hand.

"Hey Hinata" Stated Naruto Cooley.

Whilst Sakura just said, "Hi". You guessed it, she saw Naruto staring earlier and was a bit mad at him and Hinata.

_I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so_

Hinata slowly took his hand, heart raging from the one she loves warmth, if anything, she was about to faint.

"H-Hi" She replied barely able to speak.

_And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me_

Hinata thought back to all the times she had watched Naruto from a distance. Studied him training and eating. Always wishing to be able to go up to him and say something without blushing or fainting.

No, you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips  
And longs to hold you tight

Hinata dreamed of Naruto at night, him holding her close…Kissing her, saying that everything would be ok…Even though it may look dark.

_  
Oh I'm just a friend  
That's all I've ever been  
'Cause you don't know me_

That's when Hinata remembered that Naruto barely knew anything about Hinata, he didn't know her favorite flower. Her favorite TV-show. That when her mother had died that she had spent so much time locked up in her room – crying – even though it did no good.

I never knew  
The art of making love  
Though my heart aches  
With love for you  
Afraid and shy

Hinata ached to just jump him right here and now, to kiss him and tell him… that she loves him and for him to say…

_  
I've let my chance to go by  
The chance that you might  
Love me, too_

"I love you too"

Hinata had now realized that Naruto and Sakura were discussing something with her and that Naruto had his hand at his side again.

"Hinata?" Asked Sakura.

"H-Huh? S-sorry I w-wasn't listening" replied Hinata glumly.

_You give your hand to me, baby  
Then you say good-bye_

Naruto then extended his hand yet again to shake Hinata's, "Goodbye…" He then grabs Sakura's hand.

_  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky guy_

Hinata stared in Envy as Naruto and Sakura walked away.

_  
No, no, you'll never ever know  
The one who loves you so  
Well, you don't know me_

_**Micheal buble - You don't Know me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata had watched the one she loves leave with a woman that wasn't herself. This made her mood gloomy. She left the party Straight away and walked towards a park, she sat on a bench that was empty and began to let go of her feelings. The wet fluids hit the cold grey ground.

She then looked up at the dark sky, glaring as it laughed at her so.

Tears began to roll down her eyes even faster now as she thought back to the 'happy' couple. Then, she heard a noise. She looked over to her right, to the park entrance, to see Naruto and Sakura standing there, talking. Sakura pushed herself onto Naruto and after that Hinata couldn't stand to be there, she got up and fled. Back to her house… To the ballroom of her nightmares. Everyone was there still, she wiped her tears away and continued.

She walked to where the cake laid and grabbed the knife, she then walked over to the middle of the room. She raised the knife over her fist and brought it down. Blood began to rain from her wrist as she slowly collapsed from blood loss.

_Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor  
Just for the attention.  
'Cause that's just ridiculous...ly odd  
Well she sure is gonna get it_

People rushed over to her quickly, first was Kiba. He picked her up in his arms, Bridal style as Naruto arrived in the room, panting. Kiba just ran past Naruto. Who quickly followed the dog owner.

"What happened?" Asked Naruto as he raced next to Kiba.

Kiba just glared at him and forced chakra to his feet, making him go faster… and faster. He barged into the hospital screaming, " I need help! Quick"

Some nurses rushed over to them.

_Here's the setting:  
Fashion magazines line the walls now  
The walls line the bullet holes..._

"What happened?" Asked Naruto to Kiba asked laid Hinata on a stretcher.

"She cut her wrists, In the middle of the room" Kiba looked down to the ground, getting a confused look on his face, "She seemed so happy… She just went out into the park for fresh air and came back crying"

Naruto got a shocked look on his face.

_you sure, you sure you let her have it?  
you sure, you sure?_

Meanwhile with Hinata, she was knocked out… naturally. But was having a very odd dream. Of all the party's she had attended for her father. For she was the heir to the Hyuuga clan. Nothing could be wrong with her, she had to be perfect.

_Have some composure!  
Where is your posture?_

Her dad had recited the same lines to her, every time they had a meal with some high society people – Rich Bitches…

_Oh no, no!  
You're pulling the trigger,  
Pulling the trigger all wrong_

She had always done everything wrong – At least according to her father she had – If she had even chose the wrong fork whilst eating, she would be beaten, after the dinner of course.

_Well, she didn't choose this role_

Hinata never wanted to be this Hyuuga princess. This mouse trapped in a Fortress –

_  
But she'll play it and make it sincere so  
You cry, you cry_

She had to act although she wanted to be heir, in order not to be banished from the house she cursed so much. She had so much family, she could never be alone in that massive house. But, she still managed to be Lonely.

_  
(Give me a break!)  
But they believe it from the tears  
And the teeth right down to the blood  
At her feet_

They believe her. Even though her diary Cleary suggests the opposite of what everyone thinks. She wished to get Naruto. Be married to him. Move out and help him rebuild his clan.

* * *

Naruto sat outside of the hospital room.

Yes, Sakura had kissed him earlier. But he had heard the gasp come from inside the park and looked there to see Hinata, he pushed Sakura off of himself and ran after the crying girl.

Sakura called after him, but to veil, he continued to run.

He saw her go back into the ball room and sat down on the ground near it, 'now I've blown it' he thought to himself.

A nurse came out and told them that Hinata was allowed visitors now, and was in a stable condition.

Kiba and Naruto argued, but Naruto won.

He walked in slowly, sat next to Hinata's bed as she fluttered her eyelids open.

"Hey" He said slowly.

"H-Hey" She said in a croaky voice, images of earlier coming back and taunting her mind.

"Why'd you do it?" Asked Naruto slowly.

Hinata looked away and suddenly became fascinated with the ceiling, "Its because you saw Sakura kiss me, isn't it?" Stated Naruto.

Hinata's eyes flickered to the boy and back to the ceiling, nodding once in confirmation.

"You didn't have to do this…" Replied Naruto.

Hinata snapped, "Well I'd rather die then see her with you! After all the years of me watching you…Loving you… You end up with the girl who bashed you up and called you names! You-"

She was cut off by Naruto, "I don't love her anymore!" he shouted in protest, he then got softer, "I…I don't…"

Hinata closed her eyes, not only in content but distress as well.

Suddenly she felt warmth on her lips, she opened her eyes to see Naruto's closed lids. She then closed her own eyes and put her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. Naruto's hands traveled to her waist and she gripped tighter on his hair.

**TBC…**

**Song; Its time to dance – Panic at the Disco.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto walked home from the hospital

Naruto walked home from the hospital. Many different things on the poor blonde head kids mind, 'I love you' the words echoed through his head and brought a smile to his face. He walked down the road, passing many people he knew. – Not that he even noticed them – for he was stuck in his own world.

He rounded a corner and walked up some stairs into an old building filled with apartments, he slowly rounded the corners staring at the words on the wall, ' Die Demon ' was what one of them said. He just shrugged it off and continued down the long hall way to his door. He slowly slipped the key into it and turned it, opening the door ever so slightly.

Sakura sat on his couch. Facing the window with a blank expression, dried tears visible on her pale face.

_**Well when you go  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way**_

As soon as he had opened the door Sakura had turned her face to his, staring at him ever so gently. She got up and ran to him, she went to embrace him in a hug – She was denied. Naruto gently gripped her arms and stared back into her eyes.

_**When after all this time that you still owe  
You're still, the good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can**_

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Asked Sakura in a sad voice.

Naruto stared at her for a moment and led her to the couch so she could sit down, "I have news for you…" He trailed off slowly.

_**When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"**_

"I-I…I don't…" He continued to trail off until he remembered Hinata smile… her angelic face, staring up at him, "Love you…" Whispered naruto.

Sakura gasped and narrowed her eyebrows, "W-what?" She asked.

"I Don't Love you" He said a bit louder.

"H….How?..." Mumbled sakura.

"I…Just….Sakura" He said a sad look on his face, "I… thought that i… was in love with you" Sakura was about to protest when naruto put his hands up, "But that was just a crush… Liking you… seemed like a normal thing to do," Naruto trailed off for a second.

"But naruto, you…You do love me…"

_**Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you  
Down and out  
It's where you oughta stay  
And after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow**_

Sakura began to cry. The warm liquid rolling down over her face, her legs slowly failed her and she dropped to the ground, "How…Could you do this to me?" she asked quietly.

"You love sasuke!" Shouted naruto, "I never had a chance anyway! I only liked you because I wanted to be normal!" As soon as he said those words he clamped a hand over his mouth and took a step backwards.

_**So fix your eyes and get up  
Better get up  
While you can  
Whoa, whooa**_

Sakura got a pleading look on her face and attempting to get up – falling over the first time – she managed to do the set task.

Naruto backed up against the door and quickly turned around to open it. Sakura took steps closer and closer to naruto, "Your lying," She muttered, over and over.

She stood next to him and then stood on her tippy toes, staring eye to eye with the man. She brought her hands up to his cheeks and he looked away closing his eyes as a tear trailed down his own face. She then closed the gap. Attempting, to kiss him one last time – Naruto denied her though – pushing her backwards and going to walk out the door.

_**When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"**_

" I don't love you…Like I loved you…Yesterday…" Muttered Naruto as he stepped outside of the suddenly cold apartment.

Sakura dropped to her knees sobbing whilst naruto slid down against the door, holding his head in his hands.


End file.
